Everything Ended
by Electricityy
Summary: Hermione/Severus Snape If you do not agree with the pairing, do not read. Severus is in hospital, and his wife is there to comfort him...


Hermione sat at his bedside, back aching, dark circles beneath her hazel eyes, chocolate curls knotted & unkempt. She leant her arm on the hospital bed her husband lay in, clinging to the hope he might pull through. Her hand rested on his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat, and one of his hands, though not moved by himself, placed on top of it. Hermione turned her palm upwards, still able to feel his heartbeat on the side of the hand now caressing is chest. She entwined her slender, though small fingers, with his longer ones.

Using her other hand, she brushed his forehead tenderly, brushing some of his black hair from his peaceful face. Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of a great sadness, and an even greater love.

"Severus, I know you can pull though... I know you can do this..." she pleaded with the ever silent man.

To her surprise, his eyes cracked open, his tired obsidian eyes looking up at her, with a look of defeat held in them. "Hermione…" he rumbled, his deep voice ringing in her ears, and bringing a slight curl to the edges of her lips, and she caressed his cheek.

"Severus."

"Her- Her- Her… mione" he rasped out, his voice getting more forced by the second, and Hermione's features contorted from an expression of tiredness, and hope, to one of worry, and an immense sadness.

"I- I love you, Hermione… I always have, I always will… Goodbye" he said, his obsidian eyes closing for the last time.

"I love you... Remember me…" he mumbled almost inaudibly, but Hermione caught the words, for she had forgotten to breathe as she felt his heartbeat slow.

"Severus, I love you too... I could never forget you... Not even if I tried." She whispered, gripping his hand tightly, as if hoping for some of her life to leak into him. He smiled one last time, looking content and peaceful, as his last breath shuddered from his lips, and his heartbeat gently thumped to a stop.

Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes, stinging the backs of her eyes, fighting to be let through, clouding her vision, and burning her eyes as they begged to be set free from their confines. A lone tear slid down her face as she released his hands, and pulled is cold torso towards her, to embrace her loves' dead body. She finally let go as she buried her face into his shoulder, smelling his scent, once so fresh and crisp, now slightly stale, and now mingled with the terrible stench of death. Her tears fell down her pale cheeks, falling down his neck, and down his chest, before soaking into the thin hospital sheets.

"No, no, no... You can't leave me..." she choked out, taking an very audible shuddering breath, her heart hurting so much she thought she would surely die, and her lungs trying to get oxygen, but her strangled sobs prevented it.

That's how the healer found them later, two lovers, entwined with each other, Severus in the arms of his ever loving wife, her cheeks still wet, but her breathing as non existent as Severus' pulse. The healer took a deep breath, before leaving, to notify someone else of their passing.

--

Hermione & Severus Snape were buried side by side. In the position they died, in the same coffin, under the same headstone as the one's they loved came to watch the ceremony of mourning. They would be missed dearly by all, but they were glad that neither had to live without the other, for it would be the breaking of two such strong individuals, and the breaking of the family around them. Everyone leaving their graves, after the ceremony, leaving nothing but a red rose behind them, and the hopes that things could, and would, only get better.

* * *

I thank you for reading yet another one-shot from me.

This is my first Severus/Hermione fan fiction, and I am curious to know what you thought of it. Despite the sad nature of the one-shot, I had a good time writing something new. Please review, and let me know what you think I could improve.

Yes, I know there isn't much background in it, and you don't know why Sev was in hospital in the first place, but isn't it good to leave you wondering? Come up with your own conclusions.

And: _**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Harry Potter; and any other characters pertaining to the books belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I claim no ownership for anything except the plot.**_


End file.
